Scootalo, mi mejor amiga
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Diamond tiara y Silver spoon van a molestar a scootalo porque no puede volar y debido a eso va al bosque everfree, despues de horas de caminar ve que se perdio, cuando esta dispuesta a irse se encuentra con slenderpony pero el al ver que estaba triste la cuida y se vuelven amigos, pero ahora que despues de tanto tiene una amiga no dejara que se la lleven. Entren y vean que pasara.
1. ¿Por que son asi?

Capitulo. 1. ¿Por qué son así?

Era una hermosa mañana en ponyville todos estaban trabajando o paseando, mientras tanto tres potrillas estaban jugando a la pelota en el patio de la escuela.

-Atrápala sweetie belle- grito Applebloom mientras le pasaba la pelota a su amiga

-Atrápala Scootalo – grito sweetie mientras le lanzaba la pelota a Scootalo

-La tengo, la tengo-

Pero scootalo no atrapo la pelota al contrario, sweetie la lanzo con fuerza y paso de largo, las tres niñas iban a buscar la pelota cuando ven que dos potras de su salón se les acercan con su pelota

-Hola, cutie mark crusaders- dijo Diamond tiara con superioridad y burla

-Ahh, hola Diamond tiara, nos devuelves nuestra pelota por favor- dijo Applebloom que no quería tener problemas

-Oh si claro tomen, pero no se esfuercen mucho, no creo que así consigan sus cutie mark- dijo Diamond tiara para molestarlas

-jajajajaja- reían Diamond tiara y silver spoon al mismo tiempo

-Tienes razón tal vez no tengan sus cutie marks hasta que estén tan viejas como la abuela Smith jajaja- se burlaba y reía silver spoon dándole la razón a tiara

-Nosotras obtendremos nuestras cutie marks algún día ya verán- dijo Applebloom defendiéndose y a sus amigas crusaders

-A si? y porque no las tienen aun miren, silver spoon tiene la suya, yo tengo la mía, y los demás ya la tienen porque ustedes no- dijo Diamond para desafiarlas

-Porque estamos llenas de potencial y…-

-Y no estamos estancadas como ustedes dos- dijo scootalo para completar la frase de sweetie belle. Dicho esto todos en el patio de juegos se echaron a reír.

Diamond tiara estaba tan molesta de volver a escuchar eso, para ella con oírlo una vez en su cutie-fiesta fue más que suficiente, silver spoon noto lo molesta que estaba su amiga ya que la habían puesto en ridículo otra vez frente a todos en el patio y porque no logro hacerlas sentir mal, entonces silver con señas le dice a Diamond que vea a scootalo, tiara de mala gana le hace caso y al voltear ve que scootalo tiene sus alas abiertas lo que le da una idea.

-Bueno me alegra que lo tomen tan bien en especial tu scootalo, porque hasta donde yo entendiendo, conseguir tu cutie mark es el menor de tus problemas- decía tiara mientras se daba media vuelta y miraba de reojo con una sonrisa maliciosa a scootalo

-A que te refieres- dijo scootalo en tono persuasivo pero firme

-Que no es obvio, se supone que eres una pegaso pero no sabes volar- dijo Diamond

-Si, a tu edad ya todos los pegasos adultos que vez ahora ya sabían volar a la perfección, y hasta ahora solo usas tus alitas para impulsarte en tu slooter- dijo silver ayudando a tiara

-Yo puedo volar y…se dice scooter- dijo scootalo molesta de que le dijeran esas cosas

-Demuéstralo- dijeron Diamond y silver al mismo tiempo

Scootalo aleteo lo más fuerte y rápido que pudo logro elevarse a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, se esforzó mas y estaba logrando elevarse a mayor altura sentía que lo lograría, mientras las dos brabuconas están preocupadas de que pudiera volar porque en ese caso ellas serian las que quedarían en ridículo por haberle dicho que no podía volar, scootalo abrió los ojos solo para ver que todos en el patio la veían solo a ella fijamente, lo que causo que le diera pánico escénico y sus alas se cerraran y al hacer esto cayó al suelo.

-Ja te lo dijimos costado en blanco, eres una pegaso sin habilidades de vuelo- dijo Diamond tiara al ver que su plan de hacer sentir mal cuando menos a una había funcionado

No tardo mucho para que todos ahí presentes excepto Applebloom y Sweetie belle, se empezarán a burlar de scootalo, ella ya se esperaba que la llamaran costado en blanco, pero algo más la sorprendió. Había dos tipos de burla, en uno estaban Diamond tiara y Silver spoon gritándole costado en blanco pero otros le gritaban…

"Costado en blanco, costado en blanco / scootalo, scootalo no sabe volar"

Estas eran las dos formas en la que la escuela completa humillaba a la pequeña pegaso. Scootalo no recordó haberse tan triste antes, juste en ese momento sonó la campana, ya era hora de irse a casa. Las tres ponis iban primero a sus casas a dejar sus mochilas ya que ese día tendrían una cruzada para descubrir sus cutie marks, pero cierta pegaso seguía decaída.

-Yo no voy a ir chicas

-Qué? - dijeron Applebloom y Sweetie belle al unisonó

-Pero hoy íbamos a conseguir muestras cutie marks de acróbatas aéreas, recuerdas?- dijo la pequeña unicornio

-Pero no siento de ánimos para eso quiero estar sola un rato- scootalo dijo esto al mismo tiempo que entraba al bosque everfree

-¡SCOOTALO, VUELVE, ADONDE VAS!- gritaban las dos potras mientras veían a su amiga como se dirigía a la parte más profunda y espesa del bosque everfree.


	2. De un encuentro tenebroso a una amistad

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo y aprovecho para avisarles que actualizare esta historia cada semana para ser mas exacta cada sábado ya que con la escuela y el hecho que pronto voy a empezar otro fanfic el cual actualizare los domingos pero como ya falta poco para las vacaciones de semana santa hay probabilidades que publique hasta dos por semana, pero bueno, sin más preámbulo, les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

Capitulo. 2. De un encuentro tenebroso a una bella amistad

Scootalo, ya llevaba horas caminando por lo más profundo del bosque everfree, el cielo ya empezaba a dar paso al atardecer, después de haber caminado por 2 horas y media se detuvo a descansar y entonces se dio cuenta de que se había perdido. Se levanto para regresar por donde vino pero antes de dar siquiera 3 pasos se escuchan unos crujidos en los arbustos.

-¿Qui...Quien anda ahí?- scootalo tenía una voz temblorosa por el miedo de que algo le pasara

Scootalo dio media vuelta ya que creyó haber visto a alguien moviéndose por los arbustos, pero no había nadie (o eso creía) empezó a caminar hacia atrás para poder salir de ahí pero apenas había dado 10 pasos hacia atrás choco con algo, o más bien dicho...con alguien. Se volteaba con miedo para ver con que había tropezado pero lo que vio la dejo sin aliento. Frente a ella había un pony de piel blanca con traje negro y con lo que parecían tentáculos saliendo de su lomo, pero lo que más la impacto era el hecho de que el desconocido pony no tuviera cara.

El pony la estaba "viendo" y luego con uno de sus tentáculos tomo a scootalo y la levantó ella estaba por gritar pero luego recordó lo que le dijeron las dos brabuconas, scootalo no tomo el asunto presente con importancia, "ya no me importa lo que pase" fue lo que dijo eso dejo sorprendido al pony ya que siempre todos pedían ayuda o gritaban de miedo, el pony volvió a ver a scootalo y algo en el le dijo que era mejor no hacerle nada así que la bajo y se estaba retirando cuando escucho algo que creyó nunca escuchar hacia el "gracias" lo dijo scootalo pero aun con tono triste, slenderpony piso fuerte para llamar la atención de la potrilla y con la cabeza le dijo que lo siguiera, ella no lo pensó dos veces y fue tras él.

Mientras tanto en ponyville

-¿Scootalo no ha vuelto?- pregunto preocupada Applebloom

-No –dijo un poco triste Sweetie belle

-Ya hace horas que se fue, ¿donde podrá estar?-

-Mmm, Diamond y Silver fueron las que la hirieron, ¿no crees que tal vez ellas sepan donde están?- dijo sweetie un poco esperanzada, aunque no le duro mucho

-No lo creo, esas dos no se molestarían en seguirla ni siquiera para burlarse más de ella-

-Me estoy preocupando más Applebloom

-No te preocupes pero creo que mientras menos se enteren mejor después de todo scootalo fue al bosque para estar sola- ambas estaban de alguna manera de acuerdo con eso pero justo en ese momento una figura azul con arcoíris entro a la casa club

-Hola niñas, vine a ver a scootalo a preguntarle si quería ir a comer- dijo Rainbow dash

Ahora las niñas estaban acorraladas ambas sabían que scootalo se convirtió en alguien muy importante para Rainbow dash pues ambas ya eran como hermanas, ambas suspiraron resignadas al darse cuenta que algo tan serio no podía ser ocultado para raimbow

-Rainbow, tenemos que decirte algo muy importante sobre scootalo- dijo Applebloom, ellas le contaron todo desde cuando Diamond tiara y Silver se burlaron de ellas hasta cuando scoot se fue hacia el bosque everfree, raimbow se elevo sorprendida al oír la parte de bosque ya que todos sabían que ese bosque no era muy normal que digamos, no tardo mi 5 segundos y tomo a las dos potrillas y las llevo a casa de cada una de sus amigas, para que ellas les contaran lo que paso y luego que la ayudaran a ir por su hermanita.

-Por todos los ponis Applebloom, por que no dijiste nada antes- pregunto furiosa Applejack

-Scootalo se fue para estar sola un rato creímos que era buena idea dejarla un rato ahí- dijo Applebloom inocentemente pero luego de escuchar sus propias palabras se llevo un casco a la cara dándose cuenta de que en realidad era una muy mala idea -ups

-Bueno ¿me van a ayudar a encontrarla o no?- pregunto impaciente Rainbow dash

-Claro que si rainbow, para eso están las amigas verdad chicas- dijo Twilight

-Si- dijeron al unisonó

-Y tengo una idea para que scootalo se sienta mejor- dijo sweetie belle –llevaremos a Diamond y a Silver para que se disculpen con ella, y creo que no solo ella disfrutara de eso- lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro solo audible para Applebloom y ella, segundos después se oyeron de ellas unas risitas

-No es una mala idea- dijo Rarity

-Pues que estamos esperando, vamos a las casas de esas niñas- dijo rainbow dash mientras volaba muy rápido y las demás la alcanzaban

De vuelta en el bosque everfree

Scootalo había sido guiada por el slenderpony hasta una casa, aunque sinceramente tenia mas apariencia de choza que de casa, él le señalo a scootalo un arbusto que al parecer tenía vallas, scootalo las reconoció inmediatamente eran unas vallas que zecora también tenía, ya les había dicho que eran para reponer la fuerza vital, así que tomo muchas y se las comió enseguida ya que tenía hambre –gracias- dijo scootalo de nuevo

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado bien, hola, me llamo scootalo- dijo para ser cortes y de paso para saber quién era ese pony.

El tomo un pedazo de papel y un lápiz y con su casco empezó a escribir, después de unos momentos le dio el papel a scootalo, el cual decía: "Hola scootalo, me llaman slenderpony". Luego con la cabeza le dijo a scootalo que lo volviera a seguir entraron a su casa y le mostro una cama a scootalo, a continuación tomo otro pedazo de papel y volvió a escribir y nuevamente le dio el papel pero este decía: "Necesitas descansa, así que duerme un rato, yo regresare pronto". Scootalo se encamino hacia la cama pero una duda invadió su cabeza.

-Amm, slenderpony, no es que sea chismosa, ni entrometida, pero…tu vives solo aquí en el bosque- el pony sin cara solo asintió

-Eso…quiere decir que tu…no tienes… ¿amigos?- el solo negó con la cabeza, slenderpony dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero vio que scootalo se acerco y lo tomo del casco

-Pues ya tienes una amiga- dijo scootalo sonriente, si el slenderpony tuviera rasgos faciales él estaría sonriendo con un nuevo sentimiento que nació en el…la alegría.

**Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic, pero no se preocupen el próximo sábado subiré un nuevo chapter, y como yo se que cuando un fanfic termina algunos se quedan con la curiosidad de ¿Qué habrá pasado después? (no se si cuando este termine "sientan" eso) así que por adelantado les aviso que hare una secuela de este fanfic, de seguro se preguntan ¿ya planeas la secuela?…pero si acabas de comenzar este. Pues déjenme decirles que mucho antes de empezar a escribir este fanfic ya lo tenía en mente para hacer, pero no se preocupen ya tengo todo fríamente calculado (ya le robe su frase al chapulín colorado XD) pero bueno no los aburro con mensajes del final, así que nos leemos después**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight sparkle 1, fuera!**


	3. Una búsqueda fallida

Capitulo. 3. Una búsqueda fallida

Las ponys estaban en camino a las casas de Diamond tiara y Silver spoon, para decirles que tenían que acompañarlas a buscar a Scootalo ya que por su culpa Scootalo había ido al bosque everfree. Applebloom toco la puerta de la casa de Diamond, a continuación, el padre de Diamond tiara, Filthy Rich.

-Buenas tardes ¿que se les ofrece?

-Buscamos a Diamond tiara- dijo Applebloom

-Claro ¡Diamond tiara dos de tus compañeras te están buscando!- dicho esto salieron Diamond y silver spoon que fue a visitar a su amiga- ¿qué quieren costados en blanco?- dijo Diamond tiara sin prestar atención de que sus hermanas mayores estaban ahí

-Por su culpa Scootalo no ha vuelto del bosque everfree- dijo sweetie belle molesta

-No es nuestro problema lo que le pase a su amiga no-voladora, jajajajajaja- dijo silver spoon y esto ocasiono que Diamond y ella se rieran

-Óiganme ustedes dos potrillas nadie habla así de Scootalo y mucho menos si yo estoy aquí- dijo Rainbow acercándose amenazadoramente a Diamond tiara y silver spoon, las potras estaban asustadas pero silver spoon pregunto-¿y por qué nos vienen a buscar?

- Ustedes hicieron que Scootalo se fuera por ser groseras con ella por eso deben ir a acompañarnos a buscarla- dijo Twilight con tono de autoridad

-Al bosque everfree?- preguntaron las dos potras con miedo

-Si- respondieron Applebloom y Sweetie belle

-Pero nosotras…- dijeron Diamond tiara y silver spoon pero fueron interrumpidas por…

-Pero ustedes nada, nos van a acompañar a buscar a Scootalo y punto final- dijo Rainbow dash – porque por su culpa quien sabe que peligros estará pasando y sufriendo Scootalo- dijo con notable preocupación

Mientras tanto en el bosque everfree

-Aquí nunca me va a encontrar- dijo Scootalo respirando fuertemente por haber corrido mucho

Scootalo trato de no hacer ruido para que el slenderpony no la encontrara pero a donde ella iba siempre veía su sombra que casi la atrapaba así que corría a otro escondite, creyó que en este no la encontraría pero apenas cerró los ojos para descansar un poco, un tentáculo la tomo desprevenida y la elevo dejándola frente a frente con el slenderpony.

-Muy bien me encontraste ahora te toca a ti esconderte y yo te busco- en efecto ellos dos estaban jugando a las escondidas a petición de Scootalo y ella ya había perdido; el slenderpony asintió y se fue a esconder mientras Scootalo contaba hasta 10.

Después de jugar a las escondidas, regresaron a la casa de slender para darle de comer a Scootalo, luego, la llevo a su rutina a ver si alguien había tomado sus notas, a Scootalo ya se le había olvidado lo malo que la trataron en la escuela pues no hacia otra cosa mas que divertirse con slenderpony así pasaron horas y horas

-Sí que es muy divertido estar aquí contigo slender- dijo Scootalo con una sonrisa, pero no duro mucho ya que recordó…- que mal que tarde o temprano me tendré que ir- dijo ya con cara triste; el slenderpony no había pensado en eso, Scootalo le había contado que tenía dos amigas llamadas Applebloom y Sweetie belle y si la querían tanto como ella le conto la buscarían hasta encontrarla; el llevo a Scootalo a la casa y le escribió una nota diciéndole que no tardaba, el se fue a poner trampas por los alrededores y notas de advertencia para que no pasaran y puso miles de ramas para que si alguien pasaba oyera el crujir de las ramas y fuera a deshacerse de los intrusos.

De vuelta con las ponys y las potras en ponyville

Estas últimas horas estuvieron organizándose para ir al bosque everfree Twilight guardo libros sobre de que hay que protegerse ahí, Applejack guardo manzanas para Scootalo y por si tardaban mucho, en caso de que lloviera Rarity llevo impermeables para todas, Applebloom y sweetie belle llevaban las linternas, y Pinkie pie llevaba muchos dulces para Scootalo, y esto no paso desapercibido por dos potrillas muy arrogantes

-Amm, nos darías unos dulces para nosotras- dijo Diamond tiara

-No- dijo Rainbow que estaba corriendo cerca de ahí –muy bien ya vámonos- dijo guiando al las demás al bosque everfree.

Fueron pasando las horas (ya llevaban como 2 caminando), y no había rastros de Scootalo estaban pensando en dar media vuelta e irse pues ya era de noche pero entonces vieron notas que decían "_no pasar", "aléjense de aquí" "camino no recomendado", "peligro" _no les dieron mucha importancia a las notas hasta que llegaron a una que las sorprendió y espanto _"si toman este camino lo lamentaran" _

-Mejor tomamos otro camino- dijo Diamond tiara

-Mmm, si Scootalo paso por aquí de seguro estaba muy triste como para darse cuenta de las notas de advertencia, tal vez debamos ir para asegurarnos- dijo Twilight, a las demás les pareció lógico así que estaban decididas en pasar por ahí

En ese momento en la casa de el slenderpony

El estaba acostando a Scootalo ya que ella mientras estaban caminando por el bosque se empezó a cansar así que él la subió a su lomo y unos segundos ya estaba dormida. Estaba terminando de taparla cuando escucha el sonido de ramas crujiendo, al saber lo que significaba salió del cuarto y apago las luces de su casa para que no lo vieran llegar.

De regreso con las ponys

-¿Por qué habrá tantas ramas en este camino?- pregunto Applejack

-No lo sé, pero traten de no hacer tanto ruido al pisarlas por favor- dijo fluttershy con miedo; luego se escucho un ruido por los arbustos – ¿que…que fue eso?- pregunto con aun más miedo

-No lo sé fluttershy pero tan pronto encontremos a Scootalo mas pronto nos iremos de aquí- dijo Rainbow dash con un poco de seriedad

-Tengamos mucho cuidado, aquí en el libro dice que por esta zona del bosque han habido desaparecimientos de ponys- dijo Twilight mientras sostenía el libro con su magia

Tan pronto termino de hablar, otro arbusto se empezó a mover pero este mas que el otro, las ponys espantadas empezaron a correr aun con dirección al camino pero alguien se los impidió lo que parecía un pony estaba en frente de ellas y de su espalda salieron tentáculos

-Ahhhhhh- gritaron todas las ponys al ver al "pony" con tentáculos no perdieron tiempo y salieron corriendo, el slenderpony al ver que ya se habían ido en su mente se dijo a sí mismo- ahora que después de tanto tengo una amiga…no dejare que se la lleven tan fácilmente- y dio media vuelta regresando a su casa.

**Y aquí termina el tercer capítulo de este fanfic, perdonen por no subirlo temprano, me quede dormida :3 , bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews por favor y cualquier duda sugerencia y todo es bienvenida. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight sparkle 1, fuera!**


	4. Aprendiendo a ahuyentar

Capitulo. 4. Aprendiendo a ahuyentar

Las seis ponis y las cuatro potrillas estaban llegando a ponyville después de horas de estar corriendo en el bosque everfree rumbo a la salida

-¿Que…era…eso?- pregunto Rainbow dash mientras recuperaba el aliento

-No tengo la menor idea- dijo Twilight mientras descansaba recostada en el suelo

-Agh, por culpa de esa cosa horrible tendré pesadillas por semanas- dijo Diamond en tono entre arrogante y asustada

-No puedo ni imaginar como la pasara Scootalo con esa cosa merodeando por ahí- dijo Applebloom

-Vieron los…tentáculos que salían de…su espalda- dijo sweetie belle asustada y con apenas un hilo de voz

-Pobre de Scootalo que está ahí en ese bosque- dijo Rarity asiéndose la victima

-Nosotras apenas estuvimos ahí un rato, pero Scootalo lleva ahí casi un día de seguro estará muy asustada sin poder dormir- decía Applejack

-Oigan lamentarnos no hará que Scootalo vuelva tenemos que regresar- dijo Rainbow dash mientras alzaba vuelo

-Rainbow, debes tomártelo con calma claro que sacaremos a Scootalo de ese bosque pero ya es muy tarde es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir mañana además las niñas tienen escuela, mañana pensaremos en otro plan pero por hoy hicimos lo que pudimos- dijo Twilight y todas le dieron la razón así que Rainbow dash no tuvo de otra que irse a su casa y esperar un mejor plan para rescatar a su hermana menor.

A la mañana siguiente en el bosque everfree

Una pequeña Scootalo se estaba despertando y lo primero que le binó a la mente es que tenía que ir a la escuela, pero luego recordó que estaba en el bosque everfree con el slenderpony así que lo más rápido que pudo se levanto y fue a buscar a su amigo

-Buenos días, slenderpony- dijo Scootalo con una sonrisa; el pony la saludo con su casco luego le dio de desayuno unas manzanas zap que había guardado desde la última vez que había sido temporada, ella se la comió y después el tomo lápiz y papel y empezó a escribir, luego se lo dio a Scootalo

La nota decía: "¿Te gustaría quedarte a vivir aquí conmigo, permanentemente?"; Scootalo lo pensó por un momento, vio sus alas y recordó todas esas beses que Diamond tiara y silver spoon la molestaban, luego recordó todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con slenderpony desde que lo había conocido, entonces tomo su decisión

-Siiiiii- grito Scootalo muy alegre que también alegro al slenderpony luego escribió otra nota y se la paso a Scootalo, esta decía: "muy bien en ese caso voy a enseñarte a cómo defender el bosque y a cómo protegerte en caso de que yo no este, ¿de acuerdo?"

-De acuerdo- dijo Scootalo, dicho esto el slenderpony la tomo con uno de sus tentáculos y la subió a su lomo entonces se fueron a inspeccionar el bosque

Después de un rato vieron a lo lejos a dos ponys que estaban caminando aparentemente aburridos, el slenderpony y tomo otro papel escribió en él y se lo paso a Scootalo: "trata de asustarlos, primero has que parezca que hay algo en los arbustos, luego cuando ya se empiecen a preocupar usa tu imaginación y con eso termina de ahuyentarlos, anda ve" apenas termino de leer el slenderpony uso uno de sus tentáculos y la mando cerca de donde estaban, entonces ella empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo haciendo crujir los arbustos y tomando rocas lanzándolas a los que estaban lejos para que creyeran que estaban rodeados, luego su fue alejando pero seguía tirando piedras luego encontró dos tubos de metal y recordó que el slenderpony le dijo que usara su imaginación entonces las tomo y empezó a golpearlas para causar el efecto de que algo de metal se acercaba; con un casco golpeaba un tubo de metal con otro en el suelo y con el otro seguía lanzando piedras a discreción, luego los dos ponys ya muertos de miedo salieron corriendo mientras gritaban pidiendo auxilio. Scootalo volvió que el slenderpony pero ver que le pareció

-¿Y bien que tal lo hice, me salió bien?

Le entrego otra nota que decía: "No te salió bien"-por un momento Scootalo se sintió triste pero vio que le entrego otra nota: "te salió estupendo" después de leerlo el acaricio con cuidado la cabeza de Scootalo en señal de que estaba orgulloso de ella, segundos después ella le dio un abrazo y el después de unos momentos le correspondió, luego fueron de regreso a su casa para las clases de "autodefensa".

Él le había dado una nota que decía: "lo primero que debes saber es que si hay alguien en el bosque tienes que intentar asustarlo, si eso no funciona tendrás que disfrazarte de algo que de tanto miedo que apenas te vean salgan corriendo, pero también hay que decirles que se vallan antes que nada si no hacen caso a las advertencias hay que ahuyentarlos, por eso tu también harás tus propias notas";Scootalo no perdió tiempo y corrió en busca de papel y lápiz después de un buen rato había hecho diez notas la primera decía "no sigas"; la segunda "hablo en serio"; la tercera "no me provoques o te ira muy mal"; la cuarta "largo de aquí"; la quinta "no molesten"; la sexta "de media vuelta y vallase"; la séptima "fuera de aquí"; la octava "no lo repetiré"; la novena "es su última advertencia" y la decima "están fritos".

Después de que él le dijera que sus notas estaban bien la paso otra nota que decía: "una última cosa, hay ponys que son difíciles de asustar si te enfrentas a alguno de ellos ven a buscarme para que yo me encargue o para que los asustemos juntos, después de todo mientras más se asusten mas son las probabilidades de que no vuelvan" Scootalo soltó una risa con la ultima parte. Así que entraron a la casa a que Scootalo comiera algo y luego iría con slenderpony a su recorrido nocturno.

Mientras tanto en ponyville

Todo el mundo tenía un ataque de pánico después de que dos ponys llegaran corriendo del bosque everfree donde se suponía que tenían que encontrar alguna pista de a donde podría estar Scootalo, pero cuando volvieron solo podían decir que estaban acorralados y que algún monstruo de metal los quería atacar y que nunca volverían a entrar en ese bosque y dadas las circunstancias los padres de Diamond tiara y silver spoon ya no las dejarían volver al bosque para ayudar a buscar a Scootalo, así que las ponys tendrían que empezar desde cero otra vez o en otras palabra idear un nuevo plan.

**Y así termina el capítulo de esta semana espero que les haya gustado y hoy me esforcé por subir el capitulo lo más temprano que pude así que de nada, si pueden pasen a ver mi otro fanfic solo que no es de my Little pony, ya que me he dado cuenta de que mi otro fic no es tan….leído como este, pero bueno que se va a hacer, cualquier duda, comentario, crítica constructiva y sugerencia es bienvenida. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight sparkle 1 fuera!**


	5. Especial del día del niño

Capitulo. 5. Especial del día del niño

Scootalo estaba levantándose después de que la noche anterior fue a un recorrido nocturno con slenderpony pero al levantarse tenia la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo, mientras trataba de recordar que era bajo para poder desayunar.

Al llegar abajo como era costumbre se encontró a slender y lo saludo y él le devolvió el saludo, el estaba leyendo un periódico (no sé como la hace), Scootalo tomo una manzana de las que había tomado la noche anterior con slenderpony, se acerco a slenderpony para ver cómo iba todo en ponyville, estaba dispuesta a empezar a comer cuando ve la fecha

-¡ES 30 ABRIL!- grito a todo pulmón dejando aturdido a slenderpony este tomo un pedazo de papel y luego se lo paso a Scootalo: "¿Por qué tanto alboroto?"

-porque hoy es el ¡DIA DEL NIÑO!- vuelve gritar a todo pulmón scootalo haciendo que el slenderpony se vuelva a ir de espaldas…que apenas se estaba levantando. Luego él le pasa otra hoja: "¿día del niño?"

-Sí, es un día en el que todos los niños nos podemos divertir y comer muchos dulces, el año pasado en el día del niño Applebloom, sweetie belle y yo intentamos obtener nuestras cutie marks de decoradoras de eventos especiales, pero por error arruinamos la decoración de la granja y nuestras hermanas mayores por ser día del niño no nos castigaron y nos ayudaron a reparar todo

Flashback

Tres potrillas estaban yendo con globos, serpentinas, espanta suegras y demás cosas de fiesta rumbo al granero de Sweet Apple Acres

Después de que la decoración quede espectacular tendremos nuestras cutie marks de…¡decoradoras de eventos especiales!- dijo Applebloom y terminaron la frase la tres

-Que emisión tal vez mi cutie mark sean unas serpentinas- dijo sweetie belle mientras veía su costado

-Y la mía podrían ser sombreros de fiesta- decía Scootalo viendo su flanco

-Y la mía un espanta suegras- dijo Applebloom

-Bien comencemos con esto- dijo Scootalo emocionada

-Además solo es decoración que podría salir mal- dijo sweetie belle…

15 minutos después

-Bueno…tal vez si salió un poco mal- dijo sweetie; todas las serpentinas estaban en el suelo o estaban rotas, los globos de tanto aire explotaron, los gorros de fiesta estaban rotos, y algunos dulces que habían llevado estaban embarrados…en el techo

-¿Cómo se quema el ponche?- pregunto Scootalo viendo la ponchera con su contenido quemado y todavía echando un poco de humo

-Bueno no esta tan mal- decía Applebloom

-Tienes razón no está mal…esta horrible- decía Scootalo –si Applejack ve esto…

-Por todos los ponis que paso aquí- dijo una voz detrás de las niñas, y al voltear ven a Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow dash, estas dos últimas con la boca abierta

-Pues intentamos adornar el granero pero…algo…algunas cosas salieron…un poco…mal- decía Applebloom para tranquilizar la situación

-¿Un poco?- decían las tres hermanas mayores entrando

-¿Cómo quemas el ponche?- pregunto Rainbow volando sobre la ponchera

Las tres ponis mayores se juntan y hablan entre sí dejando a las potras nerviosas, luego Rarity se acerca a las niñas

-Bueno como hoy es su día…no las vamos a castigar…y las ayudaremos a arreglar esto- dicho esto las niñas sonrieron al escuchar eso

Otros 15 minutos después

-Yo opino que quedo mejor así- dijo Applebloom

-Y no eres la única- dijo sweetie belle

-Y así me gusta más el ponche a mí…cuando no está quemado- dijo Scootalo y esto hizo que las seis se pusieran a reír

Fin del flashback

Entonces la cara de Scootalo pasó de feliz a triste, el slenderpony lo noto y le paso otro papel: "¿Qué tienes?

-Es que…este año no voy a poder ir a la fiesta ya que es en ponyville y se me ven…ya no me dejarían volver- dicho esto Scootalo se fue a sentar en un mueble dispuesta a pasar todo el resto del día ahí.

Slenderpony al ver así de triste a Scootalo se le ocurrió una idea y le paso otra nota: "¿sabes como a qué hora será la fiesta?"

-Siempre es cuando entra la noche y algunos pueden llevar disfraces si quieren- dicho esto él le dio otra nota que decía: "no tardo" y salió corriendo Scootalo se volvió a echar al sillón y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

Scootalo se despertó ya que sintió que la movían al abrir los ojos vio que era slenderpony que trataba de despertarla

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto aun con un poco de sueño y él le dio otra hoja: "tu vas a ir a esa fiesta", al terminar de leer se levanto de golpe literalmente porque se levanto golpeándose la cabeza con una repisa que había ahí

-Auch…y…como piensas que yo valla apenas ponga un casco fuera del bosque everfree me llevaran a mi casa- decía la potra sobándose la cabeza él le paso otra hoja: "con esto" y frente a ella había una sabana con dos agujeros para los ojos, luego él le da otro papel: "iras como fantasma"

Scootalo se puso feliz al saber que podría ir así que sin perder tiempo se pone la sabana y listo y como ya estaba el atardecer slenderpony con uno de sus tentáculos toma a Scootalo y la sube a su lomo y la lleva hasta la entrada del bosque everfree; al llegar baja a Scootalo pero ella se ve un poco nerviosa

-Nunca creí no estar segura de ir ponyville… ¿y si me descubren?- pregunta levantando la voz él le da otro papel: " ve y diviértete", "leído" esto empuja un poco a Scootalo para que salga ella un poco nerviosa pone un casco fuera del bosque y sigue caminando al ver que todo está bien se despide de slenderpony agitando su casco y sale corriendo, mientras el slenderpony se adentra en el bosque para hacer mientras su rutina nocturna aunque duda que haya alguien ya que en el camino Scootalo le dijo que todos estarían en la fiesta.

Scootalo ya en la fiesta ve que casi todos están disfrazados y ve que hay muchos dulces sin pensarlo dos veces corre hacia la mesa y toma todos los dulces que puede

A lo lejos estaban las mane 6 y Applebloom y Sweetie belle, todas con una mirada triste ya que la pequeña pegaso no estaba con ellas

-Extraño a Scootalo- dice sweetie belle

-Yo también- dice Applebloom

-Niñas traten de divertirse cuando encontremos a Scootalo le haremos una fiesta para que sienta que no se perdió de nada- dijo Applejack para tratar de alegrar a las niñas

-Vamos porque no van a la mesa de dulces, Pinkie hizo un pastel de chocolate delicioso- dijo Rarity; las niñas se ven entre ellas y luego responden…

-De acuerdo- al unisonó, y así se van a la mesa de dulces

Scootalo había tomado una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate y una bolsa repleta de dulces estaba dispuesta a ir se a comer tranquilamente a una mesa cuando choca con dos potras

-Perdón- dicen Applebloom y sweetie belle juntas

-No hay problema- dijo Scootalo sin darse cuenta que eran sus amigas; ellas se vieron frente a frente ya que esa voz les era familiar

-No creerás…-dijo sweetie belle

-Que ella es…- siguió Applebloom, luego se volvieron a ver

-No- dijeron juntas –la extrañamos tanto que ya hasta oímos su voz- y así las dos niñas tomaron algunos dulces y volvieron con las demás

Ya habían pasado horas desde que Scootalo había llegado y ella estaba jugando a romper una piñata y ella fue la que la rompió y rápidamente agarro todos los dulces que pudo y los metió a su dulcero, ella ahora traía puesto un gorro de fiesta y al salir del montón que trataban de tomar dulces busco algún juguete para el momento en su dulcero; justo en ese momento a unos cuantos metros estaba Rainbow pensando que si Scootalo estuviera ahí ellas dos se la pasarían muy divertido; Scootalo encuentra un espanta suegras y verifica que nadie la está viendo para poder sacarse un momento la sabana; raimbow voltea hacia la derecha y no podía creer lo que veía Scootalo estaba ahí estaba jugando con un espanta suegras y por la visto estaba disfrazada de fantasma estaba dispuesta a ir corriendo hacia ella pero un montón de ponys se atraviesan; Scootalo se da cuenta de que Rainbow la vio así que se pone el disfraz y sale corriendo hacia el bosque everfree, Rainbow alza el vuelo y va que ya no está así que sale volando para decirles a sus amigas que la vio

Mientras, Scootalo ya casi llegaba cuando choca con alguien y esto provoca que la sabana se caiga ella ve quien está en frente de ella es…

-Hola Scootalo, dime a donde con tanta prisa vas tú- dijo zecora

-Ah hola zecora es que Applebloom me reto a correr 50 metros y ya casi le gano así que…adiós- dijo corriendo y zecora siguió su camino, luego Scootalo salió de detrás de una roca

-Fiu, estuvo cerca- y dicho esto entro al bosque everfree directo a su casa

Mientras tanto

Rainbow dash, ya te dije que no es posible que Scootalo haya estado aquí- dijo Twilight

-¿Y como es que la vi entonces eh?- dijo Rainbow

-Cariño, todas sabemos que tu más que nadie extrañas a Scootalo, tal vez lo imaginaste- dijo Rarity entonces llega zecora

-Hola ponis-

-Hola zecora- dicen todas juntas

Me alegra ver que Applebloom, sweetie belle y Scootalo están disfrutando de este día- dijo zecora lo que dejo a todas extrañadas

-¿Dijiste Scootalo?- pregunto Applebloom

-Si ella me dijo que tú la retaste a correr 50 metros y por eso chocamos cuando yo venía del bosque everfree- dijo zecora

-¿¡QUE!?- dijeron todas menos Rainbow

-Se los dije- dijo Rainbow dash y entonces todas incluyendo a zecora fueron a donde ella y Scootalo chocaron y vieron que un camino de dulces llegaba hasta un poco al fondo del bosque everfree

**Hola a todos perdón por no actualizar el sábado pero para compensarlo hice este capítulo especial espero que les haya gustado y FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO a todos. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight sparkle 1, fuera!**


	6. Yo sola en el bosque

Capitulo. 5. Yo sola en el bosque

Scootalo estaba despertando de un muy reconfortante sueño ya que la noche anterior había ido a la fiesta del día del niño en ponyville, pero había un problema no recordaba haber llegado a su casa anoche.

Mientras tanto, el slenderpony estaba preparando unas cosas cuando recuerda lo que paso la noche anterior

Flashback

Slenderpony se dirigía a la entrada del bosque everfree para ver si Scootalo seguía ahí y si no la habían descubierto, pero cuando llego al camino vio a Scootalo dormida en el suelo, a mitad del bosque, así que la levanto con uno de sus tentáculos y la subió a su lomo, pero no se había dado cuenta que Scootalo llevaba un dulcero y al no notarlo lo dejo ahí (quien diría que al rato sería un gran problema para Scootalo pero también una buena solución.)

Fin del flashback

-Buenos días slender- saludo Scootalo que iba llegando, a lo que el pony con saco le respondió haciendo un "hola" con su casco- estoy lista para ir contigo a colocar mis notas- entonces el slenderpony le dio una nota que decía: "perdona scoot, pero hoy tendré que salir al otro lado del bosque y no podre acompañarte a colocar tus notas". Scootalo se desanimo al "leer" esto

-Está bien no te preocupes slender yo podre ir a ponerlas sola- dijo Scootalo primero un triste y después un poco más animada, el slenderpony le paso otra nota: "¿segura que podrás hacerlo tu sola?"

-Claro que podre no te preocupes, tú confía en mí- dijo Scootalo, el slenderpony solo le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza como diciendo "_de acuerdo"_.

Después de un rato el slenderpony ya se estaba yendo pero no sin antes darle una última a Scootalo que decía: "cuídate volveré en la noche, adiós"

-Adiós slender y no te preocupes estaré bien- decía Scootalo mientras agitaba su casco en señal de despedida, Scootalo vio como slenderpony se desaparecía a la distancia –bueno será mejor que vaya a buscar donde puedo colocar mis notas- dicho esto cerró la puerta y se fue corriendo directo a buscar el lugar perfecto para sus notas, sin saber todo lo que le esperaba.

Scootalo ya tenía rato caminando viendo donde quedarían bien sus notas luego pensó que quedarían bien por la entrada del bosque everfree así los ponis no seguirían avanzando corrió hacia la casa en busca de su notas con una sonrisa, luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo en círculos y se dio cuenta de que aun no conocía del todo esa parte del bosque ya que siempre que salía lo hacía con slender la mayoría de la veces era de noche y no se distinguían algunos lugares de otros y por el mismo hecho de que era de noche ella se dormía o el slenderpony la cargaba

-Como quien dice…ya me perdí- dijo Scootalo para sí misma –bueno será mejor que encuentre el camino a casa antes de que slender llegue y se preocupe y enoje conmigo- así Scootalo empezó a caminar y a caminar y a caminar hasta que no pudo más y cayo cansada

-Ahh, para la próxima marcare el camino- dijo con un poco de trabajo, entonces oyó un ruido que venía por detrás de unos árboles, Scootalo trato de ver que había ahí, con un poco de esfuerzo se paro y camino de donde provenía el ruido, pero no se fijo y piso una rama haciendo que se rompiera y de los arboles salió una manticora, que apenas vio a Scootalo fue tras ella

-Santo guacamole- dijo Scootalo al ver que la manticora iba tras ella y sin perder tiempo empezó a correr sin mirar atrás, después de correr por 15 minutos se detuvo a ver si la manticora aun la seguía pero no vio nada –fiu, menos mal- dijo la pequeña pegaso pero apenas volteo su cara de regreso al frente vio que estaba frente a frente a la manticora –hay- dijo con una voz aguda casi inaudible, cerró los ojos para esperar un rugido, un golpe o algo de la manticora pero al abrir los ojos vio que le tendía su pata al principio no entendió pero después de ver detenidamente la pata noto que tenía una astilla

-Eso era todo, entonces corrí por 15 minutos para darme de esto, ayyy- dijo cayendo sentada –de acuerdo esto te dolerá un poco- dijo tomando la astilla y sacándola, apenas la saco la manticora la lamio un poco –jajaja basta jajaja- dijo Scootalo riendo; Scootalo siguió buscando el camino a casa pero sin ningún éxito, hasta ahora solo sentía que caminaba sin rumbo alguno, llevaba horas caminando y parecía que el atardecer se acercaba cuando llega a un estanqué se sienta a descansar un poco

-Ahh, a este paso tal vez no llegue a casa para el anochecer y slender se molestara mucho conmigo- justo en ese momento a lo lejos en el agua se asoma una cabeza, luego otra y luego otras dos, las cuáles se sonríen entre sí volviéndose a sumergir en el agua; 5 minutos después; Scootalo estaba levantándose lista para irse cuando del estanqué sale la misma criatura que la observaba hace rato

-¡Una hidra!- grita asustada Scootalo y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo la hidra la siguió, hasta un lugar espeso del bosque Scootalo lo reconoció fue donde espanto a los dos ponys cuando estaba aprendiendo a cuidarse en el bosque "aprendí todo menos defenderme de estas criaturas" pensó Scootalo, entonces se le ocurrió espantarlo ahí aun estaban los tubos de metal así que empezó a golpearlos con todo lo que pudo al final el sonido era tan fuerte que logro que la hidra se fuera; luego para alejarse volvió a correr y se detuvo en un lugar que le parecía conocido pero no le dio importancia solo se dejo caer y a descansar

-Veamos, me ataco…bueno…creí que me ataco una manticora, estuve corriendo por horas y estuvo huyendo de una hidra que podría pasar ahora que fuera peor- dicho esto sintió que algo la olfateaba y cuando vio quien era no lo podía creer

-¿Winona?- pregunto con una gota de sudor tipo animé –que… ¿qué haces aquí?- Winona aulló en señal de que encontró lo que había buscado y Scootalo escucho algo que no podía creer

-Ija, que les dije chicas Winona encontraría a Scootalo mas rápido que en lo que canta un gallo- oyó decir a Applejack – ¿que como es que me encontraron?- pregunto atónita Scootalo

Lo que paso fue que después de que encontraron el rastro de dulces Applejack llevo a Winona para seguir el rastro y ahora que encontraron a Scootalo irían a buscarla

-No, no, no, no, por favor Winona no me delates y…y…y- Scootalo buscaba desesperadamente algo que cambiar con Winona y ve su dulcero –así que así fue como me encontraste, que molestia- para luego decir –y que gran salida, Winona no me delates y te doy todos mis dulces de manzana- espera a que Winona decida y entonces ella mueve la cola en afirmación Scootalo le da sus dulces y sale corriendo de ahí; cuando ya está lejos ve como las ponys están decepcionadas de que Winona encontrara los dulces pero no a Scootalo ella corre en dirección al norte;

Después de un rato ya de noche por fin llego a su casa y a lo lejos va a slenderpony que iba llegando así que entra rápidamente a la casa y se sienta en el sillón, 5 segundos después el entra toma una hoja escribe en ella y se la pasa a Scootalo: "hola ¿te paso algo interesante hoy?"

-Mmm, no todo estuvo bien, pero si me permites yo ya me Voy a dormir- dicho esto se fue directo a su cama; ya estaba lista para descansar de tanta cosa qu paso ese día –al fin calma gracias a dios- apenas dijo esto se acostó en su cama pero 2 segundos después…

El slenderpony llego e hizo que de inmediato se sentara y le dio una hoja a Scootalo: "que significa esto" ella volteo a verlo y le mostro sus diez notas y luego le paso otra nota: "de seguro estuviste jugando todo el día y te olvidaste de colocar TUS notas" Scootalo volteo a verlo y io que estaba eskribiemdo muchas pero muchas notas mas

-Hay no- dicho esto se di vuelta y sumió su cara en la almohada Hola a todos este capítulo era para el sábado pasado pero no lo pude terminar y tenía que apurarme con el del día del niño bueno espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos después.

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight sparkle 1 fuera!**


	7. No lo entendió

Capitulo. 7. No lo entendió

Han pasado 6 días desde que Scootalo desapareció y muchos ponys entraron a encontrar alguna pista pero siempre regresaban corriendo de miedo Twilight al ver que este asunto era muy grave mando una carta a la princesa celestia; ella no dudo en enviar guardias reales a buscar a Scootalo, todos se tranquilizaron pues sabían que podían confiar en ellos, pero cuando llego el atardecer se sorprendieron mucho al ver que los guardias regresaban completamente asustados todos se veían entre si y la princesa celestia se acerco para hablar con Twilight

-Twilight, tanto tu como yo sabes que los guardias reales nunca se habían asustado ni mucho menos huido, creo que esto ya paso de ser una simple desaparición

-Pero princesa, Scootalo volvió pero por alguna razón regreso al bosque everfree-

-En ese caso abra que encontrar una respuesta lo más rápido posible no sabemos que podría ser de Scootalo en estos momentos, hablare con luna tal vez pueda hablar con ella en sus sueños- y dicho esto la princesa subió a su carruaje y regreso a canterlot

Rainbow dash estaba caminando de un lado a otro con una notable frustración en la cara

-Rainbow ya deja de caminar, Pinkie se esta mareando de tanto verte caminar- dijo Twilight señalando a Pinkie que se tambaleaba mientras reía; Rainbow levanta el vuelo para descender bruscamente

-Es que no puedo comprender como Scootalo estuvo aquí pero aun así regreso al bosque everfree- dijo con molestia; después se fue a seguir caminando

-Amm…no creen que…tal vez…no se…ella…posiblemente no quiera volver- dijo fluttershy con nerviosismo

-Pero que dices cariño, porque Scootalo no querría volver aquí estamos sus amigas y su familia- decía Rarity

-Si porque ella no regresaría- dijo sweetie belle

-Ahh, a no ser que alguien la obligue a volver al bosque- dijo Applebloom dramáticamente

-Pero…quien- pregunto Applejack

Todos se pusieron a pensar hasta que Rainbow reaccionó y se dirigió a sus amigas

-Fue ese tipo que nos asusto la primera vez que fuimos a buscar a Scootalo- dijo casi gritando y con notable enojo –él debe estar obligando a Scootalo a quedarse ahí

-Debemos rescatar a Scootalo de ese pony- dijeron todas al unisonó

-Y se de alguien que también nos puede ayudar, alguien que también se encuentra en el bosque everfree- dijo Twilight

-Zecora- volvieron a decir juntas; y sin perder tiempo fueron a ver a zecora

**Mientras en el bosque everfree **

Scootalo y slenderpony regresaban de una de sus revisiones por el bosque

-Qué extraño que últimamente muchos ponis vengan al bosque, normalmente no vienen por las cosas extrañas que pasan aquí, pero al menos me ayudan a seguir practicando sobre como asustar y al parecer eh mejorado mucho ya que pude espantar a los guardias reales

Flashback

Scootalo iba caminando por el bosque un poco delante de slenderpony cuando a lo lejos ve a dos guardias reales

-Ahh, que tienen que cada vez vienen más ponis- dijo con cansancio; se escabulló por los arbustos y lanzo piedras a todos los arbustos a su alrededor, vio que los guardias se mostraban confundidos pero no mostraban ninguna señal de estar asustados, empezó a pasar corriendo muy rápido con la ayuda de sus alas y así los arrinconó entre dos árboles caídos pero en lugar de parecer asustados estaban preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento

-Esto ya es personal- dijo bajando la cabeza pero sin dejar de ver a los guardias, cualquiera que la viera sentiría escalofríos, y es que a cualquier pony que ella intentará asustar con tan solo hacer crujir los arbustos y hacer sonar los tubos de metal o correr cerca de ellos salía corriendo

Entonces, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de un estanqué, fue ahí cuando se le binó a la cabeza una idea y sonrió de lado, se apuro a colocarse algas encima y aleteo lo más fuerte que pudo y parecía un monstruo de algas gigante y cuando se puso a las espaldas de los guardias estos al verla salieron corriendo

-Al fin- dijo suspirando

Fin del flashback

-Creo que espantar tanto a los ponis me está afectando- dijo bostezando luego slenderpony le dio una nota: "has mejorado mucho, y por si fuera poco también ya sabes cómo defenderte de las demás criaturas que hay aquí, y ya conoces todos los caminos como la palma de tu casco, así que mañana no espantáremos a nadie mañana tu tendrás una…cruzada como la que me contaste que hacías con tus amigas…Applebloom y sweetie belle"

-Gracias slender, entre todo esto había olvidado que debo conseguir mi cutie mark- dicho esto Scootalo abrazo a slenderpony y él le respondió al abrazo

**En casa de zecora **

Los ponis habían ido a ver a su amiga cebra para ver si podía ayudarlas a encontrar a Scootalo y hasta el momento no tenían nada

-Lo siento chicas pony pero la información que me dan no es suficiente para mi si quieren que las ayude denme una pista que me pueda servir- dijo zecora

Zecora…lo único que tenemos hasta ahora es que posiblemente hay algo que no deja que Scootalo regrese- dijo Twilight

Lo siento, pero eso no…-

-Uh, uh, ya olvidaron al pony que nos encontramos la primera vez que fuimos a buscar a Scootalo, ese pony enorme de piel blanca, y de traje negro- dijo Pinkie parándose en dos cascos fingiendo ser más alta

-Un segundo, por casualidad ¿ese pony también tenía tentáculos saliendo de su lomo?-

-Sí, sí, sí, como lo supiste zecora, como lo supiste-

Zecora sin perder tiempo corrió a buscar uno de sus libros a una estantería que tenía muchos libros notablemente antiguos

-¿Zecora pasa algo?- pregunto Rainbow dash preocupada

-El pony que Pinkie pie describió de el eh leído yo y si algo hay que saber es que de él se hay que proteger- dijo colocando su libro abierto justo donde hay una imagen de lado de el slenderpony

-E…ese es el…po…pony que nos asusto- dijo fluttershy

-Eso me temía- dijo cabizbaja

-Zecora… ¿hay algo que debamos saber?- pregunto Applejack

-Este ser se hace slenderpony y por mucho tiempo a causado estrago entre los ponys y a los que pisan que su territorio, a los que tienen suerte solo salen asustados, pero a los que no se los lleva…sin…retornó-

-Ahh- dijeron todas las ponys asustadas incluyendo a las potrillas que fueron con ellas

-Zecora, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?- pregunto Rarity

-Solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unisonó; zecora lanzo unos polvos a su caldero haciendo que lo que dijera fuera también ilustrado

-A los territorios del slenderpony hay que ir, a Scootalo con libertad dejar y antes que el slenderpony aparezca con prisa a ponyville regresar- dijo terminando pasando su casco por el humo retirando las imágenes hechas por los polvos

-Bien ya tenemos un plan vamos ya- dijo Rainbow saliendo volando pero Applejack la detiene de su cola

-A donde crees que vas- dicho esto la soltó –el que ya sepamos como salvarla no podemos arriesgarnos a ir ahora mismo

-Applejack tiene razón hoy prepararemos todo y mañana iremos por Scootalo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Twilight poniendo su casco al centró

-De acuerdo- dijeron las ponis, las potrillas y zecora

**Hola perdón por no haber subido capitulo los sábados anteriores pero…no me llegaba la…inspiración, este capítulo…pues…no sé si les guste, lo que les haya parecido díganmelo por reviews por favor, y una noticia este puede ser el penúltimo o el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia pero como ya les había dicho habrá secuela y eh estado pensando en hacer una tercera parte, luego les diré porque bueno con esto me despido dejen sus reviews. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡Princesa Twilight sparkle 1 fuera!**


	8. Te encontramos

**Hola a todos y todas perdón en serio por no subir nuevos capítulos pero casi no tenia tiempo bueno este es el penúltimo capitulo el que sigue es el ultimo pero no se depriman (como si mi fic fuera así de importante) porque habrá secuela y tercera parte, wiii, jajaja bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste**

Capitulo. 8. Te encontramos

Scootalo estaba paseando por el bosque con una amplia sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados cuando de repente se hace de noche y una fuerte brisa se hace presente, abre los ojos para ver que pasa y se dio cuenta de que frente a ella estaba la princesa luna

-Hola Scootalo, parece que ya no te da miedo estar en el bosque sola y de noche

-Así es princesa y es que ahora vivo aquí- dijo muy sonriente

-¿En serio?- pregunto luna sorprendida

-Sip, ahora vivo aquí con mi amigo slenderpony

-¿Slenderpony?- dijo confundida –y…no te gustaría regresar a ponyville

-Nop, admito que a veces extraño a Applebloom y a sweetie belle…y a mis papás…y…a Rainbow dash, pero aquí me siento muy bien, a demás, aquí nadie me puede molestar por no poder volar o por no tener todavía mi cutie mark

-Scootalo todos en ponyville están muy preocupados por ti…

-¿A si?, no creo que Diamond tiara y silver spoon me extrañen- dijo con un tono un poquito arrogante

-Por favor Scootalo, dime donde estas y mi hermana y yo mandáremos guardias reales a buscarte- dijo la princesa con un tono de preocupación

-No gracias, me quedare aquí espantando a los ponis que pasen y cuidando nuestra parte del bosque- dijo yéndose en dirección contraria a la de luna

-¿Nuestra?

-De slender y mía- dijo deteniéndose y mirando de reojo a luna con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa (favor de no tomar esto a doble sentido, repito, favor de no tomar esto a doble sentido); entonces, todo comenzó a irse (como en el episodio "insomnio en ponyville")

-Scootalo piensa bien lo que estás haciendo- fue lo último que escucho de la princesa antes de despertar

Scootalo se empezaba a despertar cuando los primeros rayos del sol alcanzaban su rostro

-Ahh- dijo bostezando –bueno hoy hare mi primera cruzada con slender, y de seguro será algo muy emocionante- dijo con una sonrisa y yendo al comedor

Slender estaba regresando de recolectar unas manzanas para Scootalo "si scoot va a estar muy hiperactiva hoy necesita comer algo más que moras"

-Hola slender- dijo Scootalo llegando, slender saludo con la mano

-Estoy lista para la cruzada, vamos- dijo corriendo hacia la puerta pero un tentáculo la detiene y hace cara de puchero, y luego le da una nota: "alto ahí jovencita, iras a descubrir tu talento después de que desayunes así que a comer" dijo sentándola en una silla y acercándole un tazón de manzanas

-Pero slender no tengo ham…- pero antes de terminar la frase su estomago rugió –bre- y en ese momento solo se le binó un pensamiento a la mente "traidor"; acerca el tazón y toma una manzana

**Mientras en ponyville **

Las ponis, zecora, las potrillas y spike estaban terminando de revisar que llevaran todo lo necesario para rescatar a Scootalo

-Muy bien repasemos todo de nuevo- dijo Twilight

-Otra vez, Twilight, ya repasamos todo como 10 veces…en serio tenemos que hacerlo otra vez- dijo Rainbow con aburrimiento

-Si Rainbow es para estar seguras- dijo levitando su lista y empezó con la verificación

-Linternas

-Listas- dijo Rarity

-Trajes camuflajeados

-Listos- dijo Pinkie

-Comida para el camino y para Scootalo

-Listo- dijo Applejack

10 minutos después

-Muy bien ya estamos listas para ir por Scootalo- dijo Twilight enrollando

-Por fin- dijo Rainbow alzando los brazos

-Muy bien…- dijo Applejack colocando su casco al centró

-Andando- dijeron zecora, las chicas, Applebloom y sweetie belle y spike poniendo su cascos y garra al centró

**Devuelta al bosque everfree**

-Lista, intentaré obtener mi cutie mark de nadadora de rio- dijo entusiasta –cutie mark crusaiders nadadoras de…- dijo elevando su casco para chocarlo pero recordó algo

Oh, es cierto, Applebloom y sweetie belle no están aquí, así que…no puedo usar el nombre de crusaiders, entonces, que nombre uso…-dijo pensativa

Slenderpony le paso una nota a Scootalo: "qué tal si solo usas tu nombre"; entonces ella después de pensarlo…

-Mmm…de acuerdo, lo intentaré- dijo preparándose

-Ahh, Scootalo nadadora de rio- dijo primero tomando aire y después pisando fuerte en lugar de chocar el casco –oye no suena mal, puede que me acostumbré

**Un rato después con las ponis (ya en el bosque everfree)**

-Cuanto más vamos a tener que caminar- decía sweetie belle

-Esperemos que no falte mucho- dijo zecora

-Saben siento que Scootalo está cerca…lo se suena raro, pero creo que pronto la veremos- decía Applebloom

**Con Scootalo **

-¿Cómo s posible que aun no encuentre mi talento especial?, ahh, creo que no soy buena para nada- dice muy triste pero slender le pasa una hoja: "eres buena asustando" apenas leyó esto salto de alegría

-Eso es soy buena asustando tal vez ese sea mi talento te lo imaginas mi cutie mark podría ser un fantasma, seria genial- decía sin parar saltando de la alegría

-Seré…. Scootalo, ammm aprendiz de slenderpony…si suena bien- apenas dio un paso cayo y termino rodando

**Con las ponis y spike**

-Uh,¿Escucharon algo?- pregunto Pinkie pie

-Si ¿y ustedes?- dijo nerviosa fluttershy

-También- dijeron todos al unisonó

-¿Pero qué habrá sido?- pregunto Rarity

-No tengo idea pero mejor estén alerta- dijo Applejack

Y de la nada salió de entre los arbustos algo naranja y morado que bajo girando hasta que estrelló con una gran roca y ahí se detuvo

-Auch, esa sí que fue una larga caída- dijo Scootalo sobándose la cabeza

-SCOOTALO- gritaron todos al ver a la potra desaparecida

**Espero que les haya gustado en el próximo capítulo les daré avances de la secuela y tal vez de la tercera parte para que sepan porque la hare bueno. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡Princesa Twilight sparkle 1 fuera!**


End file.
